Vibrate Heart
by Akihisa Arihyoshii
Summary: munculnya sebuah perasaan aneh pada mashiro. terlebih lagi beberapa tindakan yg ia lakukan membuat sorata terkejut. apa mashiro berubah? dan itu lah yg sorata rasakan akhir-akhir ini. rasa penasaran. disaat rasa penasaran sorata memuncak, ia dihadapi takdir yg sulit. yg membuat "ia" takut kehilangan "dia".
1. remembering their history

"ah sebaiknya aku beristirahat dahulu di atap," Sorata Kanda, murid kelas 2 Suimei University. Ia tinggal di sebuah asrama bernama Asrama Sakura. Kurang lebih sekarang ia telah tinggal sekitar 1 tahun 1 bulan. Ya dan ketika masuk sekolah nanti ia akan berganti status menjadi kelas 3 di sana.

Sorata mengambil langkah keluar dari kamarnya. Mengambil langkah hati-hati karena sekarang sudah sekitar jam 1 di sana. Ia berpikir bahwa orang lain tengah tertidur lelap di kamar masing-masing. Ia berjalan menuju dapur, membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebotol orange juice dingin lalu membawanya ke atap.

Malam ini berbeda dengan malam sebelumnya. Langit cerah dengan banyaknya bintang menemani. Ya sebenarnya dia juga merasa sedikit hal ganjil. Penduduk sakuasou sekarang telah berganti. Misaki dan Jin sudah lulus dan tengah menjalani kehidupan mereka yang baru di universitas. Dan kedudukan mereka berdua sebagai senpai diambil alih oleh Nanami, Mashiro dan ia sendiri.

"aku rindu mereka berdua. Aku rindu bagaimana kami semua bersenang-senang layaknya orang gila dulu," sembari membuang napas, ia meneguk orange juice dan berbaring di atas atap.

Sementara Sorata melamun menatap langit. Dari bawah terdengar suara grasak-grusuk. "ah iya, sekarang aku tepat di atas kamar Shiina ya, pasti sekarang ini dia tengah menggambar manganya," dia kembali menekuni langit. Melamun dan sedikit memikirkan tentang naskah game yang sedang ia garap lagi.

"aku harap game kali ini dapat masuk penyisihan kedua lagi. Yah yang dulu biarlah berlalu. Game musik itu ditolak oleh perusahaan," ia berusaha menguatkan dirinya. Kemudian ia kembali berpikir, "kalau tidak salah Nanami bulan depan akan menghadapi lagi audisinya ya? Aku harap kali ini ia berhasil menghadapinya.

Malam ini, pikiran Sorata sedang mengalami flashback dari kejadian-kejadian terdahulu. Ia tersenyum, merengut dan sedih di waktu bersamaan. Terlebih ketika graduation kedua senpainya. Hari itu mereka berlima membuat suatu keributan yang pada akhirnya mereka dilarang untuk mengikuti acara graduation tersebut. Ia terenyuh. Bagaimana tekad Misaki-senpai belum hilang walaupun tekad anak lain sudah hilang. Ya pada hari itu mereka berhasil mempertahankan sakurasou mereka tercinta.

Tiba-tiba terdengar langkah kaki di belakang Sorata. Ia terkejut. Bangun dari tidur-tidurannya dan melihat ke belakang. Sekarang, di belakangnya berdiri seorang gadis berkulit putih dengan rambut panjangnya tergerai hingga ke punggung. Gadis itu menatap Sorata tanpa emosi.

"Sorata..,"

"oh Shiina, kau masih melanjutkan menggambar manga ya?"

Mashiro mengangguk, "Sorata, apa kau lupa janjimu?"

janji? Janji apa? Seketika itu juga Sorata tersadar, "ah iya, Maaf Shii.. eh Mashiro. Kalau kita sedang berdua aku harus memangilmu dengan nama depan. Aku belum terbiasa,"

"hmm.." Mashiro menajwab.

"lalu ada apa Mashiro ke sini?" tanya Sorata.

"... aku tidak tahu.. hanya.. diatas terdengar suara aneh,"

"ah, jadi kau terganggu dengan suara yang kubuat dari sini? Maaf aku tak bermaksud,"

tiba-tiba Mashiro berjalan menuju Sorata. Ia duduk disampingnya. Tetap dengan tatapan tanpa emosi, Mashiro melihat ke langit. Sorata tertegun dan tentu saja bingung, "Oy, shiina sednag apa kau di sini? Bukannya lebih baik kau kembali mengerjakan manga mu?"

"jadi Sorata tak menginginkan aku di sini?" Mashiro bertanya, tetap dengan tatapan tanpa emosinya.

"bukan begitu.. e..too ah ya sudah kalau kau mau di sini," Sorata menyerah.

"hmm,"

dan jadi lah mereka berdua berbaring di atas atap berdua malam ini. Sesekali Sorata mencuri kesempatan untuk melihat ekspresi air wajah Maahiro. Tak ada yang bisa Sorata harapkan kecuali... tatapan tanpa ekspresi Mashiro.

"Sorata.."

"ah ada apa?"

"apa yang kamu rasakan ketika aku pindah ke asrama ini untuk pertama kali?"

apa yang kurasakan? Hmm harus kujawab apa ini, Sorata berkata dalam hati.

"pertama kali yang kurasakan adalah... kalau boleh jujur, aku ingin melindungimu dari efek-efek aneh di asrama ini. Ya tapi sepertinya itu sia-sia,"

"mengapa sia-sia,"

"ternyata kau membuatku terkejut pada hari pertama. Terlebih pada pagi itu," Sorata kembali membayangkan hal itu ketika hari pertama sekolah. Ia terkejut bagaimana Shiina tidak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri. "kalau kau sendiri, apa yang pertama kali dirasakan ketika bertemu denganku di stasiun sore itu?" Sorata bertanya.

"menarik,"

"eh maksudnya?"

"Sorata menarik,"

hati Sorata berdegup kencang kembali. Perasaan ini sama seperti ketika secara tiba-tiba Mashiro menginginkan sebuah ciuman dari Sorata. Sorata hanya bisa diam. Menahan hatinya agar tidak meloncat keluar dan dia hanya menjawab, "oh begitu..."

"Sorata, aku harap kamu tidak meninggalkanku seperti... saat kamu tiba-tiba ingin pergi dari Sakurasou,"

Sorata kembali mengingat hal itu. Impian Sorata. Itu yang Mashiro tulis ketika festival Tanabata. Ia menghela nafas.

"tidak, aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu Mashiro," Sorata berkata dengan tenang. Menahan setiap gejolak hatinya agar menuruti perintah otaknya. Ia duduk dan meneguk orange juicenya. "Mashiro, kau mau?" Sorata memberika orange juicenya kepada Mashiro. Mashiro mengambil juicenya dan meneguk sedikit cairan asam-manis tersebut, lalu memberikan botol kosong dari juice itu kepada Sorata. "ah ternyata kau haus ya,"

"tidak juga.."

"lalu karena apa?"

"karena ini pemberian Sorata..." deg, jantung Sorata kembali berdegup kencang. Dia merasakan dua kali dalam 13 menit ini. Sepertinya dia akan terkena serangan jantung sekarang. Tiba-tiba Mashiro menggenggam tangan Sorata. Membiarkan panas tubuh Mashiro mengalir menuju Sorata. Sorata kembali terdiam. Sial, 3 kali sudah aku merasakan ini, apakah aku akan mati?, ia berkata dalam hati.

"hei mashiroo, ap-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"memegang tanganmu,"

"hei bukan itu yang aku maksud! Apa tujuanmu menggenggam tanganku?"

"itu karena..."

"oh.."

"aku.. aku.."

"ya?"

"tak ingin membiarkan mu pergi,"

dar. 4 kali sudah dia terkena tembakan omongan mashiro hari ini. Rekor yang akhirnya terpecahkan kembali. "eh.. eh.. Ma.. Ma.. Mashiro,"

pegangan tangan mashiro kembali menguat. Sorata, seperti biasa, diam dan menahan hatinya kembali. Apa yang dilakukan anak ini?, ia bertanya dalam hati.

Mashiro berbaring dengan tetap menggenggam tangan Sorata.

"hey shiina.."

seketika itu Mashiro terlelap dalam tidurnya. Membairkan tangan lembutnya menggenggam tangan Sorata. Ia tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Sorata diam namun tersenyum. Kau memang orang yang mampu membuat ku tersenyum, Mashiro.

Sorata pun berbaring kembali. Menutup matanya dan jatuh dalam dunia mimpi bersama Mashiro. Hingga pagi mereka tidur di atap, sampai ketika Nanami membangunkan mereke keesokkan harinya.


	2. romantic lunch at rooftop

Sorata's point of view

sudah sekitar 2 hari sejak kami mengobrol di atas atap malam itu. hari-hari selanjutnya berjalan seperti biasa. belajar, sekolah, bersosialisasi dan (tentu saja) Mashiro's Duty. ah, hari-hari ku tak ada yang berubah tentunya. walaupun sudah sedikit berbeda sejak ia datang 8 bulan yang lalu, kalian mengerti siapa yang ku maksud bukan? Mashiro Shiina. sedikit tekejut pada awalnya memang, mengapa siwa seperti dia tinggal di asrama yang kata orang bahwa asrama ini untuk yang bermasalah.

selasa.

seperti biasa pagi ini aku bangun. membersihkan wajahku dari sisa-sisa keterpurukan karena naskah demi naskah game yang ku buat sudah ditolak, oh bukan maksud terus ditolak. setelah membersihkan wajah, aku berjalan keluar kamar mandi.

"umm.. kanda-kun"

"ah ya? ada apa aoyama?" aku bertanya kepada aoyama yang sudah berdiri di depan kamar mandi entah sejak kapan.

"hei, kau belum membangunkan shiina?"

"ah iya, aku lupa... umm aoyama, sementara aku membangunkannya, bisakah kau membuat sarapan? mungkin aku agak lama di atas..."

"HAH? KENAPA HARUS LAMA-LAMA DI KAMAR SHIINAA?"

"eh maaf sepertinya kata-kataku ambigu ya, begini mencari shiina diserakan baju dalamnya akan sangat sulit, jadi... mungkin aku akan sedikit lama di atas," aku menjelaskan padanya.

"oh oke, aku kira... tidak jadi. ya sudah aku menyiapkan makanan,"

setelah obrolan itu aku pun pergi ke lantai dua bermaksud membangunkan shiina. ah, wakatta, aku harus melakukan hal ini lagi ya, aku berkata dalam hati sembari berjalan menapaki tangga asrama. sedikit bosan dengan tugas yang ku lakukan selama 8 bulan ini. akhirnya tanpa sadar aku sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar shiina. menghela nafas dan mengetuk pintu kamar shiina.

"oi shiina, ayo bangun! nanti terlambat,"

seperti biasa, tak ada jawaban dari dalam. ah sepertinya aku harus kembali masuk ke dalam. "Ah senpai," tiba -tiba seseorang menyahut dari belakang punggungku. "sedang apa senpai di sini? bukannya dilarang ya murid laki-laki untuk naik ke atas?". aku berbalik, dibelakangku sekarang berdiri seorang perempuan berkacamata dan telah siap dengan seragam sekolah suiko, namanya Hase Kanna.

"ah untuk sekarang ini keadaan darurat," jawabku menghindar.

"Jadi senpai itu... mesum"

"EH BUKAN! MANA MUNGKIN AKU BEGITU. JANGAN BERPIKIRAN ANEH-ANEH KAU YA!"

"begitu? aku tak percaya," dia melihatku sarkastik. sial, apa aku tak punya wibawa di sini?.

"sudah lah, dari pada kau memojokkanku lebih baik ke bawah, bantu Aoyama memasak,"

dia pun mengangguk. dan pergi meninggalkan ku sendiri di lantai dua asrama. oh iya kembali ke permasalahan awal.

"oy shiina, aku masuk ya!" aku memegang gagang pintu, memutar knopnya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam. eh? ini aneh kamarnya... tidak berantakan seperti biasa. rapi. kalau bisa ku bilang sekarang. di depan mataku sekarang yang ada hanyalah seorang gadis putih langsing yang tengah menghadap jendela. untungnya, ia sudah memakai seragam. seragam...

"shi-shiina, kau sudah memakai seragammu? bagaimana..." aku tergagap mengatakannya.

gadis itu berbalik. menatapku tanpa berkedip. seperti biasa, tatapannya tanpa emosi. "sorata"

"Ya"

"aku tak tau mengapa aku sudah memakai seragam,"

"jawaban bodoh macam apa itu?!"

mashiro berbalik. mengambil tas sekolahnya dan berjalan melewatiku. "Sorata, kalau kau masih tetap berdiri di situ, kita akan terlambat,"

"hei memangnya salah siapa jadi membuang waktu seperti ini?!". mashiro pun turun. aku ditinggal. ya sudah, setelah ucapan "selamat pagi" yang penuh teriakan aku pun turun. menuju ruang makan dan mengambil sarapan serta membuat bento untuk kami berdua, aku dan mashiro.

#########

sekarang jam makan siang. Sorata yang tadi pagi telah membuat dua bento di sakurasou pergi menuju kelas mashiro. ia bermaksud memberikan salah satu bentonya untuk mashiro. kela mereka berbeda karena spesialisasi yang mereka ambil berbeda juga. untuk Sorata, ia mengambil program reguler sedangkan mashiro yang telah menjadi bintang terkenal di Eropa mengambil program seni di suimei. kelas mereka tak terlalu jauh memang tapi bagi Sorata hari ini, ia sedikit malas berjalan keluar dari kelasnya. bukannya dia malas, tetapi lebih karena ia memiliki tanggung jawab untuk mengurus mashiro dan ada hal lain juga yang tak bisa ia jelaskan.

sekarang ia telah berdiri di depan pintu kelas mashiro. di dalam kelas, anak-anak lain sedang bercengkrama, terkecuali mashiro yang sedang menatap lurus keluar ruangan kelas. Sorata tak tau apa yang sedang dipikirkan mashiro sekarang. tidak, bahkan selama 8 bulan ini ia tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang isi pikiran mashiro. sorata memberanikan diri masuk kelas. tujuannya sekarang adalah meja mashiro yang berada di samping jendela.

"shiina, ini makan siang mu," sorata mengatakan itu setelah ia menaruh bento mashiro di mejanya. shiina menatap sorata. sorata membuang wajahnya. apa yang anak ini lakukan?, katanya dalam hati. shiina mengambil bento-nya lalu menatap sorata lagi.

"ayo kita makan di atap sekolah," kata Mashiro.

sorata terkejut dengan kalimat mashiro tadi. ia hanya bisa mengangguk. mashiro pun berdiri, mengambil makanannya dan menggenggam erat tangan sorata sembari menariknya keluar. kehangatan tangan mashiro membuat sorata melambung. heart attack ini kembali menyerang sorata. pikirannya buram. sorata tak tau apa yang harus ia katakan. sorata hanya mengikuti tangan halus mashiro yang mengajaknya untuk makan bersama di atap sekolah.

"ah shiina, ada yang aneh. mengapa kau mengajak ku makan bersama di atap sekolah?" Sorata membuka percakapan sembari membuka bekal makanan.

"aku... tidak tahu,'

hanya itukah jawabannya? aku berharap lebih, shiina. kata sorata dalam hati. shiina pun mulai memakan bekalnya. dilihat dari raut wajahnya, shiina menikmati bekal buatan sorata. sorata melirik hati-hati saat melihat mashiro makan bekalnya. kiree, kata sorata dalam hati.

"ada apa?" tiba-tiba mashiro menatap sorata. ia memasang wajah bertanyanya. sementara sorata, terlihat malu-malu ketika mashiro menatapnya. "ah tidak ada apa-apa," ia berbohong.

"..."

mashiro pun melanjutkan makannya. sorata kembali menatapnya dan ingin bertanya.

"shiina, apa menurutmu bekal buatan ku enak?"

"... iya"

"oh baguslah jika kau menyukainya," sorata tersenyum.

"tapi sorata, aku masih ingin mencoba memasak untukmu," dari kejadian terakhir mashiro memasak, ia melukai tangannya sendiri. pisau mengiris sedikit kulit halusnya. sorata pada saat itu khawatir padanya. khawatir berlebihan. dan sampai sekarang ia tidak tau mengapa bisa sekhawatir itu.

"tidak, kau tidak boleh memasak," jawab sorata tegas.

"**doushite?**"

"aku tidak ingin melihatmu terluka, jelas?"

mashiro pun kembali melihat bekalnya. dalam hati ia berkata, suatu saat aku ingin sorata menikmati makanan buatanku, aku ingin. ia menanamkan janji itu dalam hatinya. "Sorata, minggu depan manga ku terbit lagi,"

"ya lalu?"

"aku ingin kita membelinya bersama," mashiro berkata sambil tetap memakan bekalnya. dan hasilnya jelas, ia tersedak.

"uhuk uhuk,"

"sudah kubilang kan, jangan berbicara ketika makan. sekarang kau tersedak kan," sorata mengambil air minumnya dan memberikannya kepada mashiro. "oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, aku tak masalah jika kita membelinya nanti minggu depan,"

"baik," hanya jawaban singkat itu lah yang dapat mashiro buat, sementara mereka berdua makan. jantung mashiro berdetak lebih cepat. ia bertanya, apakah ini cinta, sorata?.

setelah makan siang itu mereka berdua turun dari lantai atas sekolah. perjalanan mereka ke bawah hening. tidak ada yang mau memulai perbincangan. ketika mereka turun, terdengar bel masuk. sorata dasn mashiro berpisah di persimpangan yang memisahkan kedua divisi di suimei.

"ya, kembali lah ke kelasmu mashiro," sorata mengatakan itu ketika ia tengah melihat ke luar jendela. anak-anak dibawah mulai berlarian masuk ke kelas. setelah kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut sorata, mashiro melangkah pergi tanpa berkata-kata. sementara mashiro pergi meninggalkannya, sorata menatap lekat punggung mashiro. dia terlihat khawatir. tapi entah dia sendiri tak tau mengapa ia khawatir.

"yosh, lebih baik aku kembali ke kelas," setelah ia berkata hal itu. sorata melangkah pergi. menuju kelas tercintanya untuk kembali belajar.


	3. rainfall in the night, is this umbrella?

hari ini adalah hari di mana Sorata berjanji kepada mashiro untuk menemaninya membeli manga terbitan bulan ini. tapi masalahnya sejak pagi cuaca di kota sedang tidak bersahabat. hujan lebat disertai petir terus menggema di luar. penghuni sakurasou pun tak ada yang berani keluar. mereka sedang menikmati teh hangat di ruang makan. walaupun yang terlihat di sana hanya hanna dan nanami. sedangkan chihiro, iori dan tentu saja ayasaka berada di kamar masing-masing.

sedangkan sorata sekarang sedang berada di kamarnya. tidak melepaskan tatapannya dari jendela. ketika ia sedang melamun, tiba-tiba hikari melompat ke sampingnya. hikari bergerak memutari sorata bermaksud mencari perhatian dari sorata. kelihatannya itu tak berhasil.

"ah hikari, maaf sepertinya aku tidak ingin bermain denganmu hari ini," hikari pun turun dan meninggalkan sorata sendirian.

sorata tetap pada kegiatannya. melamun melihat ke luar jendela. ia mengambil naskah gamenya dan mulai memperbaiki naskah tersebut. tidak banyak memang yang ia ubah. mungkin yang perlu diubah hanyalah pembendaharaan kata saja yang perlu diganti. ketika ia sedang meng-edit naskah tersebut, terdengar suara mengetok pintu dari luar kamar.

"ya masuk,"

"kanda-kun, apa kau mau aku buatkan teh? hari ini dingin bukan," nanami masuk kamar sorata dan menawarinya segelas teh hangat.

"aku mau deh," sorata menjawab ringan.

"ya sudah aku buatkan ya," nanami melangkah keluar. sebelum dia menutup pintu kamar. aoyama bertanya pada sorata. "kanda-kun apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"ah iya tidak apa-apa kok. maaf mengkhawatirkan ku. oh iya, aku mau bertanya, apakah shiina sedang ada di luar kamar?" tanya sorata balik.

"hmm shiina sejak tadi pagi tidak keluar kamarnya. mungkin ia sedang menggambar," jawab nanami.

"oke terima kasih,"

setelah sorata berkata terima kasih. nanami prgi meninggalkan sorata sendirian di kamar.

"apakah aku harus ke kamar shiina? jangan-jangan aku lebih baik di sini, aku tidak bleh mengganggunya sekarang," sorata pun kembali ke naskahnya. membenarkan beberapa kalimat yang tidak tepat. sementara menunggu hujan berakhir.

sore hari telah tiba. sorata pun bangun dari tidurnya. "oh astaga, aku tertidur," ia berkata dalam hati. ia bangun, lalu mencari naskah gamenya. mengecek kembali editannya. setelah ia rasa cukup bagus, sorata bangun dan berjalan menuju meja komputernya. di atasnya telah ada makan siang dan minum. di situ tertulis

"maaf aku tak membangunkanmu. ini makanan sore hari. aku harap kau menyukainya. aoyama nanami."

baik sekali aoyama, kata sorata dalam hati. sembari ia menyantap makanan, sorata membuka home page lomba yang akan dia ikuti. mengumpulkan sedikit demi sedikit nyalinya untuk men-submit naskah gamenya. baik, sekarang waktunya sorata. kau bisa. ia menyemangati diri sendiri dan menekan tombol submit yang ada di layar komputernya. sorata menghela nafas. baik, ini adalah kesempatan ku yang lain. aku tak mau kalah lagi. setelah ia mengirim naskahnya sepertinya hujan sudah mulai mereda. sorata berpikir lebih baik membelinya nanti malam. dia tidak mau membatalkan kembali janjinya. terlalu banyak janji sorata kepada mashiro yang ia batakan dan tidak ditepati. ia tidak mau mengulang kejadian itu.

sorata keluar kamarnya. menapaki tangga dan berdiri di depan kamar mashiro. sorat mengetuk pintu kamar mashiro.

"oy shiina, kau tidak tidur kan. nanti malam kau siap-siap ya! kita akan pergi membeli mangamu nanti," sorata berhenti, seperti biasa tidak ada kata-kata timbal balik dari kamar mashiro kepadanya. sorata berbalik. tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka dibelakangnya.

"sorata... aku lapar," suara lembut itu mengagetkan sorata. tentu saja suara itu berasal dari mulut shiina mashiro. mangaka.

"baiklah, ayo ke bawah sama-sama. sepertinya nanami sudah menyiapkan makan malam,"

"hmm,"

mereka pun berjalan berdampingan menuruni tangga. seperti biasa. hening.

sementara di ruang makan, sudah ada nanami, iori, hanna dan ryuunosuke. mereka tengah menunggu makan malam.

"ahaha sepertinya makan malam hari ini akan sangat enak," iori mengangkat sumpitnya tinggi-tinggi, tak sabar untuk makan.

"turunkan sumpitmu! tak ada tatakrama dasar!" hanna membentak. iori pun menurunkan sumpitnya.

sorata masuk bersama mashiro.

"oh senpai! biarkan mashiro-senpai duduk di sini!" kata iori bersemangat.

"aku tak akan membiarkan itu!" sorata menjawab sewot. "oh iya, aoyama. dimana imouto ku?"

"oh dia, katanya pulang terlambat. ada tugas sekolah," aoyama menjawab sambil memasak makan malam hari ini. sorata dan mashiro pun duduk di kursi masing-masing. mashiro berada di sebelah sorata. ia melirik sorata tanpa ketahuan. kembali, perasaan mashiro aneh. jantungnya kembali berdetak lebih cepat.

5 menit setelahnya, aoyama membawakan makanan ke meja makan. setelah berdoa, mereka pun makan.

"itadakimasu!"

sorata menikmati makanannya. tiba-tiba mashiro meletakkan 2 buah jamur di mangkuk sorata. "sorata kau harus makan lebih banyak,"

"eh aku yakin alasannya bukan itu. kau tak suka jamurnya kan," sorata pasrah. ia melahap makanannya.

akhirnya makan malam itu berakhir. seluruh penghuni kembali ke kamar masing-masing. terkecuali nanami, mashiro dan sorata. nanami dan sorata membersihkan piring dan sisa-sisa makanan yang masih menempel, sementara mashiro memberi makan kucing-kucing.

"masakanmu enak, aoyama," sorata memuji.

"terima kasih," nanami menjawab dengan tersenyum.

setelah mereka membersihkan piring. nanami pergi ke kamarnya. sementara sorata menyuruh mashiro untuk mengganti pakaiannya. mereka akan segera pergi ke toko untuk membeli manga mashiro.

"cepat ganti bajumu. kita harus membeli mangamu kan hari ini,"

"iya," mashiro pun ke atas dan mengganti pakaiannya. sementara sorata menunggu di depan tangga. aku tak mau membuatmu kecewa lagi, mashiro. ia berkata dalam hatinya.

10 menit berlalu. mashiro turun. ia memakai satu set gaun putih casual. sorata segera mengetahui keganjilan pada pakaian mashiro.

"kau tidak memakai jaketmu?"

"aku tidak tahu,"

"ah wakatta, ini pakai jaketku. aku tak mau kedinginan," sorata memakaikan jaketnya ke bahu mashiro. segera setelah itu mashiro mrasakan kehangatan mengalir dalam tubuhnya. ia menyilangkan tangannya. memeluk jaket beserta dirinya di dalam. sorata mengambil payung yang berada di depan pintu keluar.

"ayo, shiina. kita pergi,"

"..." mashiro melangkah mengambil sepatu dan memakainya.

toko tersebut tidak jauh dari asrama mereka. di malam yang dingin ini. ditemani payung yan menutupi tubuh mereka. suasana dingin dan sepi merayapi peasaan mereka.

"sepi sekali," sorata melihat ke sekelilingnya. ia tidak melihat siapapun. sementara sorata melihat sekeliling, mashiro menatap lurus ke depan. berharap tidak jatuh saat berjalan.

SPLASHHH

mashiro jatuh. ia sepertinya tepeleset. sorata segera membantu mashiro untuk berdiri. "hati-hati shiina, jalanan licin," sorata memapah mashiro untuk membantunya berdiri.

"sorata, aku banyak merepotkanmu,"

"ah tidak masalah kok,"

mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanannya. akhirnya mereka sampai ke toko yang dituju. segera saja sorata mengambil manga itu. ia membayarkan manga itu di kasir. "sorata.."

"ada apa?"

"kau masih punya uang?"

"tenang, aku baru mendapatkannya 3 hari lalu. masih cukup kok untuk membeli ini,"

"baiklah,"

mereka pun keluar dari toko. berjalan beriringan dibawah payung. sorata iseng membuka bungkus manganya dan mulai membaca. ia membuka halaman demi halaman. dia tidak membacanya secara keseluruhan, sorata hanya melihat gambarnya sebelum membaca manga ini di asrama.

"seperti biasa, gambarmu selalu menakjubkan mashiro,"

"terima kasih," jawab singkat mashiro.

sorata membaca halaman demi halaman dan pada akhirnya ia sampai di akhir kata. sebuah halaman di mana penulis menuliskan author's note. dan di sinilah matanya tertuju pada suatu kalimat. kesan dari kalimat ini membuatnya terkejut. di sana tertulis.

_"_kepada_ sorata kanda, ajari aku tentang cinta,"_


	4. have you ever realized that moment?

Minggu pagi yang berbeda dari biasanya. Kebanyakan penghuni sakurasou hari ini berlibur. Terksecuali Sorata, Mashiro dan Nanami. Mereka punya alasan masing-masing untuk tidak berlibur. Bagi Sorata, liburannya ini terkunci oleh dua hal, yang pertama, naskah gamenya yang harus banyak diperbaiki. Dari mulai sistem hingga faktor eksternal lainnya. Yang kedua, tentu saja Mashiro's Duty. Berhubung pasti Mashiro tidak akan pulang ke inggris karena kemauannya sendiri maka Sorata terpaksa mengikuti rencana mashiro ini. Penjelasan tentang Sorata tadi juga berlaku bagi Mashiro. Dia sebagai, mangaka terkenal sejak 3 bulan lalu, harus menyelesaikan naskah selanjutnya dan harus mengirimnya kepada editor, ayano, selaku penghubung Mashiro dengan penerbit. Bagi Nanami, ia harus berlatih menjadi _seiyuu_. Tapi tiba-tiba, sekitar pukul 10 pagi, Nanami datang ke kamar Sorata untuk berbicara dengannya.

"Kanda-kun, aku sepertinya tidak akan berada di Sakurasou liburan ini," kata Nanami

"ah ya sudah. Tunggu.. alasannya apa?"

"hmm.. tempat lesku mengadakan latihan di luar, jadi... kira-kira aku tidak akan di Sakurasou selama 3 hari ke depan. Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"ya tidak apa-apa. Lagipula apa yang akan terjadi deh? Kan ada Chihiro-sensei,"

"oh iya aku lupa," setelah Nanami memberitahu Sorata, ia meninggalkan kamar. Tinggal lah Sorata yang masih berdiri diam dalam kamarnya.

"mendadak banget sih Nanami pergi," ia berkata dalam hati seraya menepuk kepalanya sendiri. Ia pun membereskan pakaian miliknya dan Mashiro. Dipisahnya pakaian Mashiro, dia berencana akan memberikan pakaian ini setelah ia selesai menyortir pakaian.

"yosh, sudah selesai, aku harus memberikannya ke Shiina sekarang," ia pun mengangkat pakaian Mashiro dan membawanya ke atas. Langkah kaki Sorata menemaninya dalam kesunyian. Tibalah ia di depan kamar Mashiro.

"oy Shiina, ini bajumu! Tolong ambil," ia mengetuk pintu.

Tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka di depannya. Lalu tangan halus keluar dari dalam kamar dan mengambil setumpuk pakaian dari tangan Sorata secepat kilat. Sorata terkejut. Tak pernah Mashiro begitu agresif mengambil pakaiannya sendiri. Setelah syok dengan keterkejutan itu. Sorata ditarik dengan keras oleh Mashiro ke dalam kamarnya.

"hei shiina, ada apa ini..." ia pun terlempar oleh tarikan tangan Mashiro dan mendarat tepat di depan tubuh Mashiro. Dalam sekejap saja, hati Sorata kembali berdetak cepat. Jika di drama-drama, posisi ini adalah posisi memeluk seorang perempuan, sejauh yan Sorata ingat.

"hei shiina, ini..." setelah Sorataa mengeluarkan kata-kata dari mulutnya. Mashiro menjauh. Gadis itu lalu berdiri mendekati tembok. Melihat Sorata dengan tatapan takut.

"Sorata, kau mesum,"

"memangnya siapa yang membuat ku melakukan pose itu hah?!"

"bukan aku,"

"tentu saja kau, shiina. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menarik ku dengan keras seperti itu? Apa yang kau rencanakan?"

'aku... tidak tahu," tiba-tiba Mashiro tersipu. Ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju meja komputernya. Sorata secara reflek mengikutinya ke meja komputer dan melihat apa yang terpampang di monitor. Matanya melebar. Ia seperti mengenali kejadian ini. Seperti sebuah de ja vu, ia mengenali kejadian ini. Ya, ia yakin. Kejadian ini terjadi 1 minggu yang lalu. Malam saat hujan itu. Dibawah payung itu, Sorata membaca author notes. Itu membuatnya terkejut.

Dia ingat malam itu. Malam yang mungkin tidak ia lupakan. Pelukkan tangan Mashiro dengan tangannya. Kehangatan yang mereka bagi berdua. Terlihat seperti date di malam yang dingin ditemani hujan. Tiba-tiba Sorata tersenyum mengingat hal itu.

"hmm Shiina kau... menulis kejadian malam itu?"

"iya,"

"alasannya apa?"

"Sorata, apa kau tahu. Malam itu selalu teringat dalam mimpiku. terutama ketika aku memluk tanganmu,"

sejak kapan Shiina menjadi ekspresif begini? sejauh yang aku tahu dia itu emotionless. kata sorata dalam hati.  
Sorata terkejut. Ia tak pernah berpikir bahwa Shiina mengalami hal itu. Baginya, Mashiro adalah seorang gadis tanpa ekspresi yang hatinya tidak bisa ditebak oleh siapapun. Dan ia yakin, Mashiro tak pernah mengingat hal tersebut. Sorata pun memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Shiina, apakah kau pernah mengalami hal ini?" Sorata bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"tidak sering,"

"berarti kau pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya?"

"bisa dibilang begitu. Yang masih aku ingat ketika culture festival dan... ini,"

Sorata kembali terkejut. Ia bingung.

Sorata tak pernah menyangka perubahan Shiina akan secepat dan sejauh ini. dalam hatinya, sorata berharap Shiina akan kembali ke dirinya yang dulu. yang hanya memikirkan tentang manga-nya. di sisi lain, hati sorata berbicara bahwa ia ingin shiina yang seperti sekarang. yang selalu menganggap dirinya ada. bukan. tetapi shiina yang menaruh Sorata tepat dalam hatinya. terjadi konflik batin di sana. Shiina manakah yang ia inginkan. yang sekarang atau yang dahulu.

"sorata,"

panggilan Mashiro membuyarkan lamunan sorata. ia kembali ke dunia nyata sekarang.

"oh maaf. aku melamun tadi. apa kau yakin ingin memasukkan kejadian itu dalam manga mu?"

"iya," mashiro mengangguk.

tak ada yang bisa Sorata lakukan sekarang. yang ia bisa lakukan sekarang hanyalah berharap bahwa manga ini akan berakhir bagus. Sorata pun pergi meninggalkan Mashiro. tapi tiba-tiba tangan hangat menggenggam tubuhnya dengan halus. tangan mashiro sekrang melingkari tubuh Sorata.

Sorata terkejut. ia mlihat ke belakangnya. di sana Mashiro memeluknya.

"jangan pergi. temani aku hingga nanti tertidur,"

Sorata tidak bisa menolak permintaan mashiro. terutama saat ini. ia pun menuruti permintaan mashiro.

manga itu mungkin akan selesai sebentar lagi. dan deadlinenya hari ini. malam ini mashiro terpaksa kembali tidur larut untuk menyelesaikan manganya.

anak ini begitu bekerja keras. aku harap tuhan membantunya, walau sedikit. aku ingin melihat ia bahagia. bagaimana pun. untuk saat ini tujuan hidup ku ada dua, melihatnya bahagia dan berharap naskah game ku pun diterima nantinya. aku tak boleh lepas harapan sekarang.

sementara mashiro tetap membuat manga-nya. Sorata menatap mashiro lekat-lekat. itu bukan karena dia kasihan atau iba terhadap mashiro, tetapi karena alasan...

cinta yang ia miliki terhadapnya.


	5. please sorata, cover your eyes now!

Hari masih terlalu pagi di langit jepang. Bulan ini sorata menghadapi ulangan tengah semester pertamanya di kelas 3. tidak terasa sudah 3 bulan lamanya ia duduk di kelas 3. tak lama lagi ia akan lulus dari suimei ini dan melanjutkan sekolahnya ke universitas. Ia sedikit merasa sedih jika mengingat hal itu. Ia pasti akan berpisah dengan mereka semua. Berpisah dan tidak tinggal lagi di Sakurasou ini. Jadi selama ia masih tinggal di asrama tua ini, Sorata sebisa mungkin memiliki banyak kenangan indahnya. terutama antara dirinya dengan mashiro.

setelah ia melamun tentang hal itu, sorata berjalan keluar kamarnya dan menuju dapur untuk memberi makan kucing-kucing yang ia pungut dijalan beberapa waktu lalu. ketika ia masuk, hikari, kucing putih yang ia pertama kali ia bawa ke Sakurasou sudah berada di depan mangkuk makannya. setia menunggu sang majikan memberi makan kepadanya.

"hai hikari! kau sudah di sana untuk makan ya? apa kau lapar kucing manis?" sorata mengangkat hikari dan memainkan hikari di depan wajahnya.

"senpai kau sudah gila!" suara seorang remaja laki-laki menyapanya di pagi hari. iori, dia lah orang yang bisa dibilang menyapanya pagi ini.

"apa maksudmu?" sorata bertanya.

"apa yang kau lakukan senpai? berbicara dengan seekor kucing. apa kau kesepian karena jomblo?"

"e... to.. sekali lagi kau bicara itu lagi, akan kulemparkan 1 buah lemari es disebelah sana."

"a.. gomen senpai. aku bercanda. hahaha. ayolah senpai, aku tahu kalau kau menyukai shiina-senpai bukan? mengapa kau tidak mengutarakannya saja? cukup mudah bukan keluar dari masalah jomblo mu itu?" iori berbicara sembari ia mendekati meja makan dan duduk di sana.

"bukan, aku punya masalah tersendiri dengan perasaan itu."

"masalah apa?"

"aku... aku tidak tahu," sorata mengambil makanan kucing yang berada di dekatnya sekarang dan menuangi makanan itu ke mangkuk masing-masing kucing. kucing-kucing yang tadinya tidak banyak bergerombol di situ secara perlahan mendekati.

"senpai, apa kau takut kan perasaan mu yang tidak akan diterima?"

"bukan, bukan itu.. kau mungkin akan merasakannya ketika sudah memiliki orang yang kau sayang dan dia sudah cukup lama dekat denganmu. suatu saat ketika kau sudah jatuh cinta dengannya, kau akan merasakan suatu sekat yang tak terlihat di antara kalian dan kau tidak tahu carannya menghilangkan sekat itu. sekat yang memisahkan hati kalian berdua," sorata mengatakan itu tepat sama dengan yang ia rasakan sekarang. sekat yang ia rasakan antara dirinya dan Mashiro.

"kau benar senpai. aku belum merasakannya. aku belum menemukan sekat di antara aku dan kanna."

"siapa?"

"eh tidak jadi. lebih baik kau lupakan saja," iori malu mengatakan hal itu kepada senpainya. perasaan yang telah ia pendam juga pada kanna. tapi ia menduga bahwa kanna tidak memiliki perasan terhadapnya. iori cukup frustasi juga dengan hal itu.

"jadi kau suka dengan kanna? bagaimana dengan perasaan kanna terhadapmu ya?"

"sudah lah senpai. jangan dibahas lagi. lebih baik aku menyiapkan sarapan bagi kita."

ya benar. pagi ini yang berada di asrama hanya sorata, iori,dan mshiro. sedangkan kanna dan nanami memiliki acaranya sendiri di luar.

tiba-tiba suara telpon berdering. karena iori sedang sibuk memasak, akhirnya sorata yang mengangkatnya. telepon tersebut berada di dekat pintu masuk ruang makan. sorata pun melangkah ke sana untuk mengangkat telepon yang masih berdering.

"halo ini asrama sakurasou, ini sorata kanda, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"sorata..." sorata terkejut. jarang sekali orang tuanya menelpon ke sakurasou. ia yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang penting untuk dibicarakan.

"ada apa ibu?" sorata menjawab telpon.

.

.

.

"baik aku mengerti," sorata menutup telponnya. ia terlihat sedih ketika menutup telponnya. sedangkan iori menatap mata sorata. ia bertanya "ada apa senpai?".

"aku mohon rahasiakan hal ini, iori," sorata pun bercerita tentang apa yang ia bicarakan dengan orangtuanya. iori kaget. ia tidak menyangka hal itu akan terjadi pada seniornya ini. "seperti yang sudah aku katakan tadi, tolong rahasiakan,"

"baik aku mengerti senpai."

hari ini iori memasak 3 buah ommelete rice yang baru ia pelajari 3 hari lalu. ia belajar dengan kakaknya, walaupun pada awalnya iori tidak menginginkan belajar memasak, tetapi kakaknya, saori, memaksanya untuk belajar memasak. dan pada akhirnya ia hanya mengalah. setelah selesai memasak iori meletakkan ommelete ricenya di atas meja makan.

"aku akan membangunkan shiina di atas," kata Sorata. ia pun pergi meninggalkan ruang makan dan berjalan menuju lantai dua, di mana kamar mashiro berada. dalam hatinya sorata berbicara, pasti shiina masih tidur. ia bekerja malam hari hingga dinihari untuk menyelesaikan manganya. akhirnya sorata sampai di kamar mashiro. ia mengetuk pintu sekali. tak ada jawaban. kedua kali, ia masuk. seperti biasa kamar mashiro berantakan... eh tapi hari ini tidak. kamar mashiro masih rapi seperti semalam ketika sorata membersihkan kamarnya.

"hei mashiro, bangun! sarapan sudah siap," sorata mellihat ke bawah meja komputer milik mashiro. tempat untuk tidurnya seperti biasa.

"hmm," mashiro menguap.

setelah lima menit sorata menunggu mashiro pun berdiri dengan sedikit terhuyung. sorata dengan cekatan memapah tubuh mashiro. "jangan berdiri terlalu cepat. kau bisa jatuh nanti,"

sorata membawa mashiro ke wastafel. ia menyuruh mashiro untuk membersihkan wajahnya dari debu dan sekalian membuat segar wajahnya dengan air. perubahan terjadi, sorata ingat ketika pertama kali mashiro membasuh wajahnya di wastafel. ia membuat seluruh lantai basah karena air yang mashiro cipratkan. tapi sekarang hal itu berbeda. mashiro sama sekali tidak membuat basah lantai wastafel. ia berubah.

setelah dari wastafel mereka berjalan menuju ke ruang makan untuk sarapan. di sana iori belum memakan sarapannya. ia menunggu sorata dan mashiro untuk makan bersamanya.

"yuuko di mana?" iori bertanya.

"dia sedang berlibur dengan anggota klubnya. aku akan memberitahukannya nanti."

"aku mengerti," iori mengambil sendoknya dan mulai makan. mashiro pun mulai makan. mereka bertiga makan dengan hening.

"sorata."

"ada apa?"

"aku tak mau ini," mashiro memberikan sedikit nasinya kepada sorata.

"mengapa kau tidak mau?"

"aku sedikit kenyang," setelah mereka selesai makan. sudah tugasnya sorata untuk membersihkan piring sisa makan. ia mengangkat piring-piring kotor dan membawanya ke tempat mencuci piring. ia pun mulai membasuh piring dengan air dan mengusapnya dengan deterjen. ketika sorata sibuk membersihkan piring. mashiro berjalan mendekati sorata. ia hanya berdiri mematung melihat sorata. entah apa yang mashiro pikirkan. tetapi itu memang sudah sikap mashiro. melakukan sesuatu yang orang lain tidak ketahui alasannya.

"hei shiina, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"aku.. aku tidak tahu. hanya ingin melihat sorata mencuci piring," mashiro menjawab dengan tanpa emosi lagi. sudah kebiasaanya.

"ah aneh lagi."

setelah ia selesai mencuci piring. sorata menyuruh mashiro untuk mandi. sementara sorata mengambil pakaian untuk mashiro. iori pergi dari ruang makan menuju kamarnya.

"hari ini akan seperti biasa lagi buatku," kata sorata dalam hati. sorata pun bergegas ke kamar mashiro untuk mengambil pakaian dan tidak lupa juga handuk milik mashiro. sementara sorata mengambil pakaian, mashiro sudah berada di kamar mandi. kamar mandi untuk siswa di sini tidak dibedakan. kamar mandi terletak di lantai dua asrama.

"shiina, aku ingin minta pendapatmu," sekarang sorata sedang berada di luar daerah kamar mandi. ia tidak mau mengambil resiko untuk memasuki daerah itu karena... sekarang seorang gadis sedang mandi di dalamnya.

"ya, silahkan," mashiro menjawab dari balik pintu kamar mandi.

"e..to. apa yang akan kau rasakan jika seorang yang kau sayangi atau kau jadikan teman tiba-tiba pergi tanpa memberitahumu dan berpamitan?"

"aku... aku tidak tahu."

"bagaimana kau tidak tahu?"

"aku belum pernah merasakan hal itu, sorata," mashiro menjawab dengan nada rendah.

ah iya, dia besar kemungkinan belum pernah merasakannya. di inggris pun, mashiro tidak memiliki banyak teman, tidak tetapi hanya memiliki satu teman yaitu, rita, ya hanya dia. sorata berkata hal itu dalam hatinya.

"ya aku lupa akan hal itu, bagaimana jika ku perjelas pertanyaannya. kita pakai pengandaian di sini. misalnya, jika aku pergi dari sakurasou lagi apa yang akan kau rasakan?" hati kecil sorata terasa sakit setelah mengatakan itu. walaupun hanya bermain-main saja dalam menanyakannya tetapi itu terasa nyata bagi sorata. gigi atas sorata menggigit bibirnya.

tidak ada jawaban dari dalam.

"..."

"..."

"oy shiina! kenapa tidak ada jawaban?" sorata bertanya kembali.

masih tetap dengan suasana tadi. tidak ada jawaban. sunyi senyap.

"sorata, pertanyaan tadi itu... menyakitkan," akhirnya setelah beberapa menit mashiro menjawab.

"baiklah, memang pertanyaan itu sedikit mengiris hati ku juga. lalu jawabanmu apa?"

"aku... tidak tahu."

ah sudah kuduga kau akan berkata hal itu. terdengar suar 'cih' dari mulut sorata. ia menduga hal itu akan terjadi. di sisi lain sorata senang mendengar jawaban itu. mashiro kembali ke sikapnya yang lama. menjawab tanpa ekspresi dan berkata tidak tahu.

tak beberapa lama pintu kamar mandi terbuka. sorata yang sedang tidak siap, mengambil langkah ke belakang.

"SHIINAAA! PAKAI HANDUKMU! MENGAPA KAU KELUAR TANPA MENGGUNAKAN HANDUK HAAH?!" sorata berteriak.

"aku lupa membawanya," sorata pun melemparkan handuk yang dia bawa tadi. jaga-jaga kalau hal ini terjadi. mashiro pun menggunakan handuknya. suasana yang tadinya chaos kembali tenang. nah! apa kubilang, mashiro kembali ke dirinya yang awal, kata sorata dalam hati sambil tersenyum kecil.

"sorata, kau lupa membawa pakaian ku?"

"ini, mana mungkin aku lupa. tidak akan aku biarkan kau keluar asrama tanpa sebuah pakain!"

setelah pertengkaran itu mashiro berjalan menuju kamarnya. sementara sorata mengikutinya dari belakang.

"jangan masuk."

"memangnya siapa yang mau masuk," sorata berkata sedikit memelas sekarang. tak lama, pintu itu tertutup. meninggalkan sorata yang masih berada di luar. berdiri dalam diam.


	6. your hug, it is warm for me

"hmm apa kalian ada yang tahu di mana kanda dan yuuko? mereka berdua sudah tidak ada di kamarnya," tanya nanami pagi itu di ruang makan sakurasou. yang terlihat terkejut di sana hanyalah hanase. sedangkan yang lain tidak bersemangat mendengar kata-kata nanami tadi. iori tetap pada makanannya. mashiro tidak tahu apa yg harus ia lakukan dan chihiro-sensei tetap diam sambil meneguk bir yang barusan ia buka.

nanami bingung. mengapa mereka semua tidak menjawab bahkan mereka terlihat tidak peduli dengan pertanyaan nanami barusan.

"hei mengapa tidak ada yang menjawabku?" nanami mulai hilang kesabaran.

"ah senpai, aku sendiri pun kaget ketika kau bertanya hal itu. aku tidak tahu ke mana mereka," satu-satunya yang menjawab nanami hanyalah hanase. ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya ketika menjawab nanami. ini aneh, mengapa mereka semua tidak menjawab, kecuali hanase, kata nanami dalam hati. ia khawatir. ia tidak tahu kemana sorata pergi.

"chihiro-sensei apakah kau tahu ke mana kanda pergi?"

"apakah perlu aku menjawabnya?" balas chihiro dengan tidak bersemangat.

"tentu saja! aku khawatir mereka menghilang," kata nanami tidak sabar.

"kau tidak perlu khawatir. mereka baik-baik saja."

"tapi.. tapi ke mana mereka pergi? ayolah sensei," nanami memelas kepada chihiro.

"aku tak mau membicarakannya. iori kau jawab dia!" chihiro menyuruh iori untuk menjawab. iori terkejut. ia sebenarnya tak mau memberitahukannya.

"mengapa harus aku sensei?"

"karena kau tahu juga bukan, iori."

ya dia tahu ke mana yuuko dan sorata pergi tetapi ia telah berjanji kepada senpainya itu untuk tidak memberitahunya kepada nanami dan mashiro. tiba-tiba sebuah gerakan cepat menuju ke arahnya. dan dalam sekejap sosok yang tadi bergerak itu sudah berada di depannya. shiina mashiro, dia lah orang yang tadi tiba-tiba melesat ke depan iori. nanami sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. mashiro, bagaimana ia bisa berpindah secepat itu? dan dari tatapannya sekarang ia.. cemas.

"iori, ke mana sorata pergi?" mashiro menatap iori tepat di matanya.

iori tegagap. ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa karena sekarang seorang senpainya yang canti berdiri di depannya. memasang tanpa marah. jelas saja 180 derajat berbeda dengan keseharian senpainya itu.

"aa.. aaku apa harus menjawab di sini?"

"ya kau harus menjawabnya," nanami membentak.

"ah baik baik aku akan menjawabnya. sabar dulu!" iori membenarkan letak duduknya. berdehem sebentar dan mulai berbicara. "baik, kanda-senpai menyuruhku untuk merahasiakan ini tetapi dengan tekanan yang aku dapatkan sekarang sepertinya sudah cukup untuk membongkarnya. aku tak tahan dengan tekanan tadi. baik, aku mulai. sorata dan yuuko sekarang tengah menuju stasiun. dari apa yang ku dengar, kanda-senpai harus pindah sekolah, sedangkan yuuko akan tetapi di sini. kemarin, secara tiba-tiba orangtua kanda-senpai menelponnya untuk kembali ke fukuoka karena dia mendapat sebuah beasiswa di sekolah daerah fukuoka," jelas iori panjang lebar. ia mengakhiri perkataanya dengan meneguk satu gelas teh yang sedari tadi mungkin sudah dingin.

seketika itu juga, nanami terjatuh. ia secara tiba-tiba tidak bisa menahan berat tubuhnya. ia menangis. air matanya secara tiba-tiba mengalir deras saat itu juga. ia tak percaya sorata akan pergi tanpa pamit. ia menekuk kedua kakinya. membiarkan sebuah sekat antara dia dengan dunia menggunakan kakinya. kanda, bagaimana kau bisa melakukan ini kepadaku? aku tak kuat menahannya. nanami menangis dalam hati. hanase beringsut mendekati nanami yang masih dalam posisi duduknya. ia menghibur nanami sebisanya.

"aku harus ke stasiun," kata mashiro tiba-tiba. ia mengambil langkahnya menjauh dari meja makan. sebelum akhirnya berhenti ketika kakinya dipegang oleh nanami.

"shiina, mengapa kau mau mengejarnya?"

"aku.. aku tak mau kehilangan dia.. lagi," setelah berkata hal itu mashiro berlari keluar asrama. nanami yang tadi terduduk sekarang mengambil segala kekuatannya untuk berdiri. ia tahu apayang harus dilakukan sekarang. mengejar sorata. ia berlari keluar mengejar mashiro yang sudah terlebih dahulu di luar.

"shiina, tunggu aku! kau pasti tidak tahu di mana letak stasiun bukan?"

"aku tahu di mana itu," mashiro menjawab tegas. ia berlari dengan segala kekuatan yang ia punya. kecepatan larinya tidak seperti biasa. ia berlari lebih cepat dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

aku tidak akan membiarkan sorata pergi lagi, aku tak mau kehilangan dia lagi, dan ini adalah usaha terakhirku menghentikan dia. mashiro berkata dalam hal itu dalam hatinya. nanami tergopoh-gopoh mengikuti mashiro yang berlari tak seperti biasanya.

"shiina, apakah kau sangat mencintai sorata? sampai-sampai kau berlari tidak seperti biasanya. kau seperti seorang anak yang mengejar ibunya ketika ia akan pergi jauh. mashiro, aku ingin seperti mu. tak menyerah untuk mengejar orang yang kau cintai," nanami berkata dalam hati. air mata mengalir lembut melewati pipi halusnya. meninggalkan jejak-jejak air di sana.

stasiun dan asrama sakura tidak terlalu jauh tetapi mengapa mereka merasakan hal yang aneh. mereka merasa jauh ketika berlari ke sana. padahal bukannya dengan berlari mempercepat kami sampai di sana? keluh nanami. ini kah yang disebut relativitas waktu. mereka telah melewati distrik perbelanjaan. orang-orang yang telah mengenal nanami memanggilnya untuk mampir ke toko mereka. tetapi nanami menolak dengan halus. ia bilang ada hal penting yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

akhirnya mereka sampai di stasiun. dengan nafas terengah-engah mereka masuk ke dalam stasiun. mencari sorata di dalam. stasiun pagi ini ramai dengan hilir mudiknya orang-orang yang akan pergi bekerja dengan kereta. nanami tidak melihat sorata dari sini, ia harus mencari lebih jauh ke dalam. sedangkan mashiro berpikir menebak-nebak di mana sorata berada.

"shiina, apa kau mau ikut aku mencari di sebelah sana?" teriak nanami kepada mashiro di tengah kerumunan orang. sepertinya mereka berdua menarik perhatian orang-orang dewasa di sana. mashiro tidak menjawab nanami, ia tiba-tiba pergi sendiri ke arah yang lain. nanami bingung dengan kelakuan mashiro kembali.

"apa dia tahu di mana sorata berada?"

mashiro sekrang tengah berlari didesakan orang-orang yang ingin naik kereta. misal sorata pergi, ia pasti akan pergi jauh sekarang. mashiro berlari menuju peron di mana kereta shinkansen berada. ia yakin di sana lah sorata berada. dalam situasi ini, posisi merek berbalik. jika kita ingat ketika hari perpisahan itu. sorata memaksa mashiro untuk tidak pergi. dan sekarang kejadian itu terbalik. mashiro lah yang harus memaksa sorata agar tidak pergi. ketika mashiro berlari mencari sorata, ia melihat sesosok pemuda tengah menggandeng adik perempuannya. mereka berdua membawa dua buah koper. itu...

sorata!

mashiro berlari mengejar pemuda itu. ia tak peduli bahkan jika orang-orang di sana harus ia dorong agar lebih cepat sampai ke tempat di mana sorata berada.

gadis itu memeluk pemuda tadi. melingkari tangan halusnyadi pinggang pemuda tersebut. sepertinya pemuda itu terkejut dengan aoa yang ia rasakan sekarang. pelukan gadis itu makin kuat. sang pemuda berdiri mematung sekarang. pemuda tidak tahu apa yang ahrus ia lakukan sekarang. detak jantungnya memburu sekarang.

"aa...aaa ma.. shiii.. ro.. aaa.. paa.. yang... kau lakukan?" ia tergagap ketika bertanya pada mashiro. sorata mungkin sedang mengalami serangan jantung sekarang.

"jangan pergi. jangan pergi. jangan pergi sorata!" mashiro memeluk sorata semakin erat. ia tak ingin kehilangan orang yang ia sayang. ia tak mau kehilangan sorata untuk kedua kalinya.

"ehem.. maaf mashiro. sepertinya untuk saat ini, aku tak bisa memenuhi permintaanmu," sorata berkata sambil menahan air matanya. hati kecil sorata menangis. sejujurnya ia juga tak ingin pergi. ia ingin tetap tinggal di sakurasou, tetapi beasiswa itu menarik perhatiannya. terlebih lagi dia bisa fokus dalam membuat sebuah game. "aku minta maaf mashiro, tidak bisa tetap tinggal di sini."

mashiro menangis. air matanya keluar deras sekarang. ia, dalam hati terdalamnya, tak ingin sorata pergi. mashiro ingin agar sorata tetap disampingnya. menemaninya setiap malam dan mengurusnya. tetapi, jika sorata pergi, mashiro tidak akan merasakan hal itu lagi.

"maaf sekali lagi,"

"kanda!" suara itu berasal dari nanami yang ada di belakang mereka. ia berlari menuju sorata. "mengapa kau pergi hah? apa kau tidak lihat betapa sedihnya mashiro?!" nanami berteriak di depan wajah sorata, persis.

"sejujurnya aku juga tak mau tapi..."

"tapi apa kanda?! kau mau meninggalkannya?" nanami mendesak sorata.

terjadi hening beberapa saat. sorata belum bisa menjawab pertanyaan nanami. ia diam berdiri. sementara pelukan mashiro makin erat kepadanya. perasaan sedih mashiro perlahan mengalir ke sorata. ia merasakan sakitnya juga.

"tidak! aku tidak mau meninggalkannya.. tapi ini, kepergianku sudah diperintahkan oleh mereka. orangtuaku. aku tak bisa begitu saja menolak permintaan mereka!" sorata akhirnya menjawab setelah keheningan panjang itu. ia menangis. tetesan air mata membasahi pipinya. sedangkan yuuko yang dari tadi diam saja tiba-tiba berbicara.

"onii-chan, ayah sepertinya melihat mu dari sana," yuuko menunjuk ke sebuah toko dengan jarinya. sesosok pria keluar dari toko itu dan berjalan ke arah mereka. sepertinya ia mendengar perbincangan ketiga orang itu dan memutuskan untuk mendatangi. langkah kaki beratnya mengeluarkan suara berat.

"sorata, kau yakin tadi mengatakan itu?" ayah sorata membuka percakapan.

"ayah, maaf. aku.. sungguh ingin tinggal di sini. aku tidak mau pindah sekolah ke Fukuoka walaupun itu sebuah beasiswa."

"jika ini keputusanmu, aku terima. kau sudah semakin besar sorata. kau menyatakan keinginanmu tanpa beban hari ini," ayah sorata berbalik menemui nanami. "apa kau gadis yang dicintai sorata?"

pertanyaan itu mengagetkan nanami. ia canggung untuk menjawabnya. "bukan dia ayah," sorata tiba-tiba menjawab lalu menunjuk orang yang tengah memeluknya sekarang. "dia lah orang yang aku cintai," tak seperti biasanya sorata bisa berkata seperti itu. ia merasa terbebas dari masalahnya. ia berhasil menyatakan perasaannya walau tidak disaat yang tepat.

"hmm jadi begitu. gadis ini lah yang kau cintai." mashiro mengangkat wajahnya. menatap lekat-lekat mata sorata tanpa berkedip. "mashiro, maaf membuatmu menangis."

"baik kalau begitu. akan aku batalkan beasiswa itu," kata ayah sorata.

"sungguh?"

"ya tentu. tampaknya kau telah menemukan seorang yang kau cintai sekarang. jaga dia, nak. jangan kecewakan seorang gadis." ayah sorata melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka berempat di peron. sorata kembali menatap lekat-lekat wajah mashiro. "seperti yang tadi aku bilang mashiro. aku cinta kau," kata sorata dengan wajah terbebas dari bebannya


	7. your hug, it is warm for me (alternate)

another ending

"hmm apa kalian ada yang tahu di mana kanda dan yuuko? mereka berdua sudah tidak ada di kamarnya," tanya nanami pagi itu di ruang makan sakurasou. yang terlihat terkejut di sana hanyalah hanase. sedangkan yang lain tidak bersemangat mendengar kata-kata nanami tadi. iori tetap pada makanannya. mashiro tidak tahu apa yg harus ia lakukan dan chihiro-sensei tetap diam sambil meneguk bir yang barusan ia buka.

nanami bingung. mengapa mereka semua tidak menjawab bahkan mereka terlihat tidak peduli dengan pertanyaan nanami barusan.

"hei mengapa tidak ada yang menjawabku?" nanami mulai hilang kesabaran.

"ah senpai, aku sendiri pun kaget ketika kau bertanya hal itu. aku tidak tahu ke mana mereka," satu-satunya yang menjawab nanami hanyalah hanase. ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya ketika menjawab nanami. ini aneh, mengapa mereka semua tidak menjawab, kecuali hanase, kata nanami dalam hati. ia khawatir. ia tidak tahu kemana sorata pergi.

"chihiro-sensei apakah kau tahu ke mana kanda pergi?"

"apakah perlu aku menjawabnya?" balas chihiro dengan tidak bersemangat.

"tentu saja! aku khawatir mereka menghilang," kata nanami tidak sabar.

"kau tidak perlu khawatir. mereka baik-baik saja."

"tapi.. tapi ke mana mereka pergi? ayolah sensei," nanami memelas kepada chihiro.

"aku tak mau membicarakannya. iori kau jawab dia!" chihiro menyuruh iori untuk menjawab. iori terkejut. ia sebenarnya tak mau memberitahukannya.

"mengapa harus aku sensei?"

"karena kau tahu juga bukan, iori."

ya dia tahu ke mana yuuko dan sorata pergi tetapi ia telah berjanji kepada senpainya itu untuk tidak memberitahunya kepada nanami dan mashiro. tiba-tiba sebuah gerakan cepat menuju ke arahnya. dan dalam sekejap sosok yang tadi bergerak itu sudah berada di depannya. shiina mashiro, dia lah orang yang tadi tiba-tiba melesat ke depan iori. nanami sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. mashiro, bagaimana ia bisa berpindah secepat itu? dan dari tatapannya sekarang ia.. cemas.

"iori, ke mana sorata pergi?" mashiro menatap iori tepat di matanya.

iori tegagap. ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa karena sekarang seorang senpainya yang canti berdiri di depannya. memasang tanpa marah. jelas saja 180 derajat berbeda dengan keseharian senpainya itu.

"aa.. aaku apa harus menjawab di sini?"

"ya kau harus menjawabnya," nanami membentak.

"ah baik baik aku akan menjawabnya. sabar dulu!" iori membenarkan letak duduknya. berdehem sebentar dan mulai berbicara. "baik, kanda-senpai menyuruhku untuk merahasiakan ini tetapi dengan tekanan yang aku dapatkan sekarang sepertinya sudah cukup untuk membongkarnya. aku tak tahan dengan tekanan tadi. baik, aku mulai. sorata dan yuuko sekarang tengah menuju stasiun. dari apa yang ku dengar, kanda-senpai harus pindah sekolah, sedangkan yuuko akan tetapi di sini. kemarin, secara tiba-tiba orangtua kanda-senpai menelponnya untuk kembali ke fukuoka karena dia mendapat sebuah beasiswa di sekolah daerah fukuoka," jelas iori panjang lebar. ia mengakhiri perkataanya dengan meneguk satu gelas teh yang sedari tadi mungkin sudah dingin.

seketika itu juga, nanami terjatuh. ia secara tiba-tiba tidak bisa menahan berat tubuhnya. ia menangis. air matanya secara tiba-tiba mengalir deras saat itu juga. ia tak percaya sorata akan pergi tanpa pamit. ia menekuk kedua kakinya. membiarkan sebuah sekat antara dia dengan dunia menggunakan kakinya. kanda, bagaimana kau bisa melakukan ini kepadaku? aku tak kuat menahannya. nanami menangis dalam hati. hanase beringsut mendekati nanami yang masih dalam posisi duduknya. ia menghibur nanami sebisanya.

"aku harus ke stasiun," kata mashiro tiba-tiba. ia mengambil langkahnya menjauh dari meja makan. sebelum akhirnya berhenti ketika kakinya dipegang oleh nanami.

"shiina, mengapa kau mau mengejarnya?"

"aku.. aku tak mau kehilangan dia.. lagi," setelah berkata hal itu mashiro berlari keluar asrama. nanami yang tadi terduduk sekarang mengambil segala kekuatannya untuk berdiri. ia tahu apayang harus dilakukan sekarang. mengejar sorata. ia berlari keluar mengejar mashiro yang sudah terlebih dahulu di luar.

"shiina, tunggu aku! kau pasti tidak tahu di mana letak stasiun bukan?"

"aku tahu di mana itu," mashiro menjawab tegas. ia berlari dengan segala kekuatan yang ia punya. kecepatan larinya tidak seperti biasa. ia berlari lebih cepat dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

aku tidak akan membiarkan sorata pergi lagi, aku tak mau kehilangan dia lagi, dan ini adalah usaha terakhirku menghentikan dia. mashiro berkata dalam hal itu dalam hatinya. nanami tergopoh-gopoh mengikuti mashiro yang berlari tak seperti biasanya.

"shiina, apakah kau sangat mencintai sorata? sampai-sampai kau berlari tidak seperti biasanya. kau seperti seorang anak yang mengejar ibunya ketika ia akan pergi jauh. mashiro, aku ingin seperti mu. tak menyerah untuk mengejar orang yang kau cintai," nanami berkata dalam hati. air mata mengalir lembut melewati pipi halusnya. meninggalkan jejak-jejak air di sana.

stasiun dan asrama sakura tidak terlalu jauh tetapi mengapa mereka merasakan hal yang aneh. mereka merasa jauh ketika berlari ke sana. padahal bukannya dengan berlari mempercepat kami sampai di sana? keluh nanami. ini kah yang disebut relativitas waktu. mereka telah melewati distrik perbelanjaan. orang-orang yang telah mengenal nanami memanggilnya untuk mampir ke toko mereka. tetapi nanami menolak dengan halus. ia bilang ada hal penting yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

akhirnya mereka sampai di stasiun. dengan nafas terengah-engah mereka masuk ke dalam stasiun. mencari sorata di dalam. stasiun pagi ini ramai dengan hilir mudiknya orang-orang yang akan pergi bekerja dengan kereta. nanami tidak melihat sorata dari sini, ia harus mencari lebih jauh ke dalam. sedangkan mashiro berpikir menebak-nebak di mana sorata berada.

"shiina, apa kau mau ikut aku mencari di sebelah sana?" teriak nanami kepada mashiro di tengah kerumunan orang. sepertinya mereka berdua menarik perhatian orang-orang dewasa di sana. mashiro tidak menjawab nanami, ia tiba-tiba pergi sendiri ke arah yang lain. nanami bingung dengan kelakuan mashiro kembali.

"apa dia tahu di mana sorata berada?"

mashiro sekrang tengah berlari didesakan orang-orang yang ingin naik kereta. misal sorata pergi, ia pasti akan pergi jauh sekarang. mashiro berlari menuju peron di mana kereta shinkansen berada. ia yakin di sana lah sorata berada. dalam situasi ini, posisi merek berbalik. jika kita ingat ketika hari perpisahan itu. sorata memaksa mashiro untuk tidak pergi. dan sekarang kejadian itu terbalik. mashiro lah yang harus memaksa sorata agar tidak pergi. ketika mashiro berlari mencari sorata, ia melihat sesosok pemuda tengah menggandeng adik perempuannya. mereka berdua membawa dua buah koper. itu...

sorata!

mashiro berlari mengejar pemuda itu. ia tak peduli bahkan jika orang-orang di sana harus ia dorong agar lebih cepat sampai ke tempat di mana sorata berada.

gadis itu memeluk pemuda tadi. melingkari tangan halusnyadi pinggang pemuda tersebut. sepertinya pemuda itu terkejut dengan aoa yang ia rasakan sekarang. pelukan gadis itu makin kuat. sang pemuda berdiri mematung sekarang. pemuda tidak tahu apa yang ahrus ia lakukan sekarang. detak jantungnya memburu sekarang.

"aa...aaa ma.. shiii.. ro.. aaa.. paa.. yang... kau lakukan?" ia tergagap ketika bertanya pada mashiro. sorata mungkin sedang mengalami serangan jantung sekarang.

"jangan pergi. jangan pergi. jangan pergi sorata!" mashiro memeluk sorata semakin erat. ia tak ingin kehilangan orang yang ia sayang. ia tak mau kehilangan sorata untuk kedua kalinya.

"ehem.. maaf mashiro. sepertinya untuk saat ini, aku tak bisa memenuhi permintaanmu," sorata berkata sambil menahan air matanya. hati kecil sorata menangis. sejujurnya ia juga tak ingin pergi. ia ingin tetap tinggal di sakurasou, tetapi beasiswa itu menarik perhatiannya. terlebih lagi dia bisa fokus dalam membuat sebuah game. "aku minta maaf mashiro, tidak bisa tetap tinggal di sini."

mashiro menangis. air matanya keluar deras sekarang. ia, dalam hati terdalamnya, tak ingin sorata pergi. mashiro ingin agar sorata tetap disampingnya. menemaninya setiap malam dan mengurusnya. tetapi, jika sorata pergi, mashiro tidak akan merasakan hal itu lagi.

"maaf sekali lagi,"

"kanda!" suara itu berasal dari nanami yang ada di belakang mereka. ia berlari menuju sorata. "mengapa kau pergi hah? apa kau tidak lihat betapa sedihnya mashiro?!" nanami berteriak di depan wajah sorata, persis.

"sejujurnya aku juga tak mau tapi..."

"tapi apa kanda?! kau mau meninggalkannya?" nanami mendesak sorata.

terjadi hening beberapa saat. sorata belum bisa menjawab pertanyaan nanami. ia diam berdiri. sementara pelukan mashiro makin erat kepadanya. perasaan sedih mashiro perlahan mengalir ke sorata. ia merasakan sakitnya juga.

"tidak! aku tidak mau meninggalkannya.. tapi ini, kepergianku sudah diperintahkan oleh mereka. orangtuaku. aku tak bisa begitu saja menolak permintaan mereka!" sorata akhirnya menjawab setelah keheningan panjang itu. ia menangis. tetesan air mata membasahi pipinya. "aku tak mau meninggalkan kalian. tapi sepertinya ini sudah takdir ku. mana mungkin aku melepaskan diri dari takdir."

nanami terdiam mendengar perkataan sorata. ia tak percaya.

"sorata, apa kau membenciku? hingga kau ingin meninggalkan kami. apa ini semua salahku? aku.. aku tak mau membuat seseorang jadi membenciku," mashiro berkata setelah ia hening beberapa menit. matanya berkaca-kaca.

"tidak, ini bukan salah mu mashiro. aku hanya ingin menjemput impianku. jika semuanya selesai, aku berjanji akan kembali ke kota ini. menemuimu. pastikan bahwa kau tidak kembali ke Inggris, oke?"

suasana ini menyesakkan bagi mereka.

kereta pun tiba. kereta yang akan membawa sorata dan yuuko kembali ke fukuoka. sorata mengambil kopernya dan membawa serta koper itu dan yuuko untuk naik ke kereta. tangis pecah dari mulut nanami. ia tak bisa menghentikannya.

"untuk terakhir kalinya sorata. buat ia merasakan kenangan terakhir ini," gumam sorata dalam hati.

"mashiro," sorata memanggil mashiro. ia memeluknya. dekapan itu sangat kuat. sorata merasa itu adalah pelukan terakhirnya bagi mashiro. dia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan saat itu.

"terima kasih karena kau lah yang telah membuatku berbuha hingga seperti ini. kau membantuku mencari impian yang sebenarnya. aku tak akan melupakanmu mashiro..." sorata melepaskan pelukannya. sementara shiina mashiro masih terus menangis, walaupun dari wajahnya tetap ada aura tanpa emosi. "aku akan merindukan wajah itu," gumam sorata lagi.

sorata dan yuuko pun melangkah ke dalam kereta. sementara nanami dan mashiro mengantar mereka. masih dengan air mata yang terus menetes, mereka melambaikan tangan. tanda akan perpisahan.

alarm tanda keberangkatan berbunyi. tanda kereta akan segera berangkat. di dalam, sorata menggumamkan sesuatu.

"aku mencintai mu mashiro," ia terlambat mengatakan itu di depan mashiro.

kereta pun melaju.


	8. sorata confess his love

Hujan rintik-rintik mulai membasahi jalanan kota, distrik perbelanjaan di dekat sakurasou. Beberapa orang berhamburan lari menghindari hujan yang turun. Mereka ingin mencari tempat berteduh dari hujan yang secara tiba-tiba turun ini.

Di sudut jalanan. Dekat toko kebutuhan pokok. Berdiri seorang gadis betubuh mungil tengah memegang sekantung bahan makanan pokok di tangan kanannya. Hujan, secara halus membasahi lambut krem putihnya. Tetes-tetes air menggantung indah di rambutnya. Suasana sendu itu kembali dateng ketika hujan ini datang. Suasana atau kejadian yang ia rasakan ketika seseorang yang ia sukai... tiba-tiba pergi. Sepertinya.

Sudah sekitar 9 bulan lamanya, laki-laki itu, pergi dari tempat tinggal sementaranya di asrama. Ia, secara tiba-tiba, pagi ketika semua orang seharusnya menikmati sarapannya tetapi apa yang terjadi malah sebuah keterkejutan. Terutama bagi gadis ini. Pada akhirnya gadis ini berlari menuju stasiun tempat si laki-laki akan bergegas pergi ke tempat yang jauh. Ia begitu takut, marah, sedih. Semua perasaan itu bercampur menjadi satu. Di stasiun itu, si laki-laki mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada si gadis sekaligus meminta maaf kepadanya karena sudah tidak dapat lagi mengurus dan menemaninya si gadis selamanya. Mungkin. Namun, si gadis terus meronta, ia ingin, si lelaki tidak pergi dari sisinya. Si laki-laki hanya bisa diam tak berkata. Sungguh, sebenarnya ia merasa tak kuat untuk pergi dari tempat yang ia telah lama tinggali. Dengan banyak kenangan indah dan menyenangkan. Pada akhirnya si laki-laki pergi, meninggalkan si gadis jatuh berlutut di lantai dingin nan putih ini.

Hujan terus bertambah besar, si gadis memutuskan untuk pergi dari emperan toko. Ia membuka payung transparannya dan mulai berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang basah karena hujan yang tengah membasahi kota. Ia berjalan linglung. Walaupun kejadian itu sudah berlalu 9 bulan lamanya. Rasa rindu yang ditahan si gadis sudah berada pada tahap paling menyesakkan baginya. I begitu rindu dengan sosok laki-laki ini, tetapi... dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengutarakannya. Sementara hujan terus turun, si gadis tetap tak peduli. Matanya menatap kosong, sementara kedua kaki mungilnya terus berjalan, tak peduli dengan becekan di depannya.

Ia sampai di sebuah taman. Si gadis memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak untuk duduk. Di bawah naungan sebuah kanopi, si gadis mengambil tempatnya untuk duduk. Ia menempatkan belanjaannya di samping tubuhnya. Si gadis masih menatap lesu ke depan. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi. Lalu datang sesosok laki-laki dari kejauhan. Tampaknya si laki-laki sedang berlari menuju tempat si gadis. Percikan air terlempar dengan gaya kaki si laki-laki. Membasahi samping tanaman. Laki-laki itu berlari semakin cepat menuju tempat duduk si gadis. Nampaknya si laki-laki sangat bersemangat saat berlari.

Tak lama, laki-laki itu sampai, ia berhenti di depan si gadis. Si laki-laki terengah-engah setelah berlari. Wajahnya menampilkan raut kecapekan. Ia membuka mulutnya.

"Shiina...," laki-laki itu mengatakan sesuatu. Lebih tepatnya ia memanggil nama si gadis. Perempuan itu menoleh ke atas. Ia menatap seksama si laki-laki. Tampaknya ia mengingat-ingat wajah si laki-laki. Matanya membesar.

"Sorata...," si gadis akhirnya berkata.

"Akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu lagi, Shiina," laki-laki bernama Sorata itu tersenyum.

Si gadis, yang dipanggil Shiina itu tersenyum balik. Ia menatap Sorata dengan senang.

"Maaf, hari itu aku meninggalkanmu. Tapi sekarang aku berjanji tak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku berjanji,"

Shiina menempatkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya. Matanya terpejam. "Sorata, akhirnyaa kita bertemu,"

pertemuan yang mereka dambakan akhirnya terjadi. Mashiro dan Sorata. Tuan dan peliharaan. Akhirnya mereka reuni. Setelah sekian lama, 9 bulan lamanya. Memendam rasa kangen dan asa, akhirnya terlepas hari ini.

"Shiina.. ah maksudku Mashiro. Sungguh, sebenarnya saat hari itu aku... berat meninggalkan kalian. Selama di kereta, aku, terus memikirkan kamu dan teman-teman yang lain. Mereka sedih bukan? Berat memang untuk meninggalkan kalian, tetapi aku terpaksa. Secara tiba-tiba ayahku menyuruhku untuk kembali ke rumah dan bersekolah di sana. Alasan ayahku adalah agar kami sekeluarga kembali bersama. Mempererat kekeluargaan kami yang telah sedikit mengendur sejak aku memutuskan tinggal di sakurasou,"

"Pada akhirnya aku memiliki kesempatan untuk berkunjung kembali ke kota ini. Untuk menemui kau dan yang lain," Sorata berkata sambil tersenyum. "Ada yang ingin aku katakan." ia berdehem. Mengambil segala keberanian yang ada untuk mengatakan hal ini.

Shiina Mashiro menatap Sorata dengan seksama. Ia memasang telinganya untuk mendengarkan. Kedua matanya seperti berkata penuh harap. Keheningan tiba-tiba menyeruap di antara mereka berdua. Semilir angin serta gerimis terdengar lembut. Sorata menarik nafasnya.

"Mashiro, aku... aku... mencintaimu."

Mashiro tertegun mendengar kata-kata Sorata. Air matany mulai mengalirtanpa ia sendiri mengetahui. Sorata hanya bisa diam setelah mengatakan itu. Ia menunggu jawaban. Mashiro berdiri, ia berjalan perlahan menuju Sorata. Dengan tetap air mata yang masih mengalir di kedua pipinya. Ia memeluk Sorata. Entah sudah keberapakalinya Mashiro memeluk Sorata. Mungkin yang ini alasannya berbeda untuk Mashiro.

"Eh.. Shi-Shiina ehmm aku... mengapa kau.. memelukku," ia menelan ludah. Sembari menghilangkan perasaan yang tak kuat ia tahan.

Mashiro memendamkan wajahnya di tubuh Sorata. Ia tak berkata-kata. Sedangkan Sorata masih terlihat bingung dan was-was jikalau ia mendengar sebuah kata-kata atau jawaban dari mulut Mashiro.

"Ya sorata, aku juga mencintaimu,"

Ini adalah bagaimana pengungkapan mereka berawal. Walaupun keduanya harus menunggu kapan harus mengaku tetapi pada akhirnys, di saat yang tepat pengakuan itu terasa menyenangkan. Di bawah hujan rintik dan semilir angin, mereka mengungkapkan cintanya masing-masing. Simfoni merdu itu membawa kebahagian, hingga pelangi saja menampilkan keindahannya setelah itu.


End file.
